Me duele perderte
by Fallen Dreamers
Summary: *Epílogo* Bueno... pues e aki el epílog. Como seguiran Harry y Hermi despues de algunos años?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: La canción no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, ke le pertenecen a J K  
  
ME DUELE TU PERDIDA  
  
Stay Together For The Kids  
  
  
  
It's hard to wake up Es duro despertar  
  
When the shades have been pulled shut Cuando se an tirado las cortinas cerradas  
  
This house is haunted Se frecuenta esta casa  
  
It's so pathetic Es tan patético  
  
It makes no sense at all No tiene ningún sentido  
  
I'm ripe with things to say Soy maduro cuando hay cosas que decir  
  
The words rot and fall away La putrefacción y la caída de las palabras  
  
lejanas  
  
What stupid poem could fix this home Que poema estúpido podría fijar este  
  
hogar  
  
I'd read it every day Lo leería cada día  
  
  
  
Mi hogar. si así podría llamársele, estaba todo sucio, descuidado, si todo estaba así era solo porque ya no estabas tú.  
  
Aun sigo preguntándome en las noches si todo lo que hice estuvo mal... pero es que ya no podía seguir soportando todo esto. Veía en tus ojos que tu interés pro mi había desaparecido. Ya no me mirabas con ese brillo en tus ojos, los detalles se te escapaban. La peleas eran más frecuentes, entonces decidí que ya era hora de dejarte ir.  
  
  
  
So here's your holiday Aquí está tu día de fiesta  
  
Hope you enjoy it this time Yo espero que lo disfrutes  
  
You gave it all away Tu regalaste todo lo de aquí  
  
It was mine Pero esto era mio  
  
So when you're dead and gone Cuando te ayas muerto e ido  
  
Will you remember this night Recordaré esta noche 20 años más tarde Twenty years now lost  
  
It's not right Esto no es correcto  
  
  
  
  
  
Recuerdo el día en el cual mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse, cuando llegaste a casa te abrasé y acaricié el cabello, luego, como siempre te dije "te amo", lo que me dolió fue que tu solo me dijiste "yo también". Parece un detalle muy pequeño que no podría perjudicar a nadie, pero cuando yo ya llevaba dos años viviendo con tigo el echo de que solo me dijeses "yo también" en vez de "te amo" me produjo un dolor muy grande en mi corazón. Desde entonces supe que te estaba perdiendo.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Me levante temprano por el aleteo que producía una lechuza en mi habitación. Era un lechuza castaña con pequeñas machas negras, la reconocí al ínstate con Violett, la lechuza de Lavander. Tome la carta que estaba atada a la pata de Violett con un listón violeta y la lechuza salió volando al instante. Para mi sorpresa la carta decía;  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Estoy organizando una pequeña fiesta mañana a las 6:00 p.m. con los amigos más unidos para festejar mi compromiso son Dean. Los dos no sentiríamos muy halagados de que tu asistieras.  
  
Con cariño Lavander y Dean.  
  
P.D: Va a venir Harry, quizá tu y el puedan arreglar las cosas.  
  
Bueno, quizá me hiciera bien el reencontrarme con mis amigos... y quizá, solo quizá, podría arreglar las cosas con Harry. Aunque tener esa esperanza me hacia sentir aun peor. Me pregunto, todas las noches mientras lloro, si el se abra olvidado de mí. Del gran amor incondicional que yo le tenia. Me miré en un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia en mi habitación, mi aspecto era deplorable. Mi cabello, estaba más rebelde que nunca, mis ojos, aunque hacia cuatro meses que tu te habías ido, aun no recuperaban ese brillo que los caracterizaba. Yo había cambiado mucho desde que salimos de Hogwarts, mi cabello, al igual que mis ojos, se habían aclarado. Además desde que Harry se había alejado de mi lado yo ya casi no salía de mi hogar, así que mi piel estaba más blanca que la de un muerto. Tenia ojeras debajo de los ojos por tantas horas sin dormir y tanto tiempo frente al ordenador, puesto que mi trabajo era escribir libros, escribía libros muggles y para magos. Tenían mucho éxito en la gente, así que yo me mantenía muy bien de dinero, me sorprendía a mi misma por él echo de que hallándome en una buena situación económica, no quisiera cambiarme del deplorable lugar en el cual yo habitaba. Quizás yo no me había mudado para así tener el lugar en el cual tu y yo pasamos tan buenos momentos.  
  
  
  
Their anger hurts my ears Su cólera lastima mis oídos  
  
Been running strong for seven years Sige funcionando fuerte por siete años  
  
Rather than fix the problems, they never Más bien que fije los problemas, ellos nunca los solve tem solucionan  
  
It makes no sense at all No tiene ningún sentido en todos  
  
I see them every day Los veo cada día  
  
We get along, so why can't they? ¿Conseguimos llegar adelante, así que porqué  
  
no pueden ellos?  
  
If this is what he wants and this is ¿Si esto es lo que él desea y esto es lo que ella what she wants? desea?  
  
Then why is there so much pain? ¿Entonces porqué hay tanto dolor?  
  
  
  
-Bueno, Herm, creo que ya es hora de que salgas de esta refugio, te prepares, y si es posible, intentes de conquistar a tu Harry de nuevo- Me dije.  
  
Salí con paso apresurado de mi hogar. Subí a mi coche y me encaminé al callejón Diagon. Me sorprendí mucho el echo de que el callejón estuviese casi vacío. Fui asta madame Malkim donde le pedí que me confeccionara una túnica hermosa y elegante. Madame me tomó las medidas y antes de que dices "Hogwarts" yo salía del lugar con una hermosa túnica color negro que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros, era larga y en los bordes de las mangas tenia un lindo estampado de color plateado.  
  
Luego, salí del callejón para ir a parar a la parte muggle, entre a una tienda de cosméticos donde la vendedora, una muchacha de mi edad con rasgos orientales, miró impresionada mi cabello. Me tomo del brazo andes de que yo pudiese decir palabra y me condujo esta un pequeño cuarto donde había gran cantidad de cosméticos y un lavado para el cabello. Me sentó en una silla mientras enjabonaba mi cabello. Mientras me echaba no se que en el pelo y me decía que tenia que esperar empezó a probar distintos colores de labial en mis labios. La chica empezó a hablar;  
  
-Mi nombre es Joanne Montti, mucho gusto señorita...  
  
-Hermione, Hermione Granger, el gusto es mío- Le respondí yo, asiendo alarde de mis buenos modales.  
  
-Señorita Granger, sin ofenderla, me parece que no había cuidado mucho su cabello ¿no es así?- Me preguntó alzando una ceja cuidadosamente delineada con un rimel negro igual al color de su cabello.  
  
-Jejejeje... bueno, la verdad es que... quizá no me e preocupado mucho de mi aspecto Joanne, y porfavor llámame Hermione, al parecer tenemos la misma edad.  
  
-Muy bien Hermione.-La Joanne sonrió, haciendo que se notasen sus blancos dientes- Mira Hermione, lo que estamos haciendo con tu cabello...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Entre agotada a mi casa con muchas bolsas en los brazos. Pero con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi cabello había quedado muy bien con ayuda de Joanne, con la cual había entablado una amistad en pocos minutos y había quedado de juntarse uno de estos días. Tiré las bolsas al suelo y subí rápidamente las escaleras y me tiré en mi cama. Me quedé dormida hay mismo, con la ropa y todo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente solo me despertó el hambre, ayer caí no había comido, solo un sándwich que compré en el callejón Diagon. Me levanté, bajé las escaleras y al entrar a la cocina me sorprendió el olor a humedad que allí había. Abrí mejor los ojos y me di cuenta de que llovía y había dejado la puerta de la cocina abierta (el día anterior, entes de salir la había dejado abierta para que Croshkars volviese, ya que había salido a vagabundear) y por ende, toda la cocina estaba inundada. Di un suspiro de exasperación mientras sacaba mi varita y secaba todo. Luego preparé huevos y tocino. Me senté a la mesa y comencé a comer como loca, el hábito de Ron se me havia pegado con los años. Con Ron nunca había dejado el contacto, el pelirrojo trabajaba para el ministerio en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos, ocupaba el puesto que algún día había ocupado el Sr. Bagman.  
  
  
  
Ya se iba acercando la hora y Hermione no comió nada para el almuerzo. Cuando ya faltaba una hora y media para las seis Hermione tomó una ducha, se aplicó la crema que Joanne le había recomendado en el cabello y empezó a maquillarse.  
  
Media hora para las seis, Una Hermione totalmente cambiada salía de su casa.  
  
Me veía totalmente espectacular. La túnica se ajustaba a mi bien formado cuerpo, mi cabello lo llevaba suelto, y mi rostro estaba cubierto por un poco de maquillaje, mis labios brillaban con la luz y mis ojos tenían una sombra negra. Mi ahora pálida piel hacia contraste con mi negra túnica. Como aún seguía lloviendo, me puse un abrigo trasparente, no abrigaba mucho pero era lo único que combinaba con mi túnica. Me subí a mi coche, la casa quedaba cerca de mi, así que no había necesidad de utilizara los polvos flú.  
  
Cuando estaba frente a una enorme casa, en la cual se veía a gente, la mayoría de la misma edad (de unos 23, 24 años) estacioné mi coche y salí al exterior, muchas miradas me recorrieron, intentando de reconocerme, pero la mirada que a mi más me interesaba, también venía bajando de su coche. Sus ojos verdes me miraron sorprendidos...  
  
Y el verde volvió a encontrar la dulzura del miel...  
  
  
  
So here's your holiday Aquí está tu día de fiesta  
  
Hope you enjoy it this time Yo espero que lo disfrutes  
  
You gave it all away Tu regalaste todo lo de aquí  
  
It was mine Pero esto era mio  
  
So when you're dead and gone Cuando te ayas muerto e ido  
  
Will you remember this night Recordaré esta noche 20 años más tarde Twenty years now lost  
  
It's not right Esto no es correcto  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: Xfavor sus r/r, realmente los necesito!! La canción es de blink 182, la traducción no me kedó muy bien, pues la verdad es ke no entiendo nada de inglés =P. Bueno nos vemos en el prox. Cap. Espero sus r/r!!! 


	2. Cap 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J K  
  
ME DUELE PERDERTE  
  
Whit You (Contigo)  
  
I woke up in a dream today  
  
Hoy desperté en un sueño  
  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
  
En el frío de la estática y puse mis pies fríos en el piso  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Olvidé todo acerca del ayer  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
  
Recordando que pretendo estar en donde ya no estoy  
  
  
  
-Hermione...-Fue la única palabra que salió de los labios del ahora mundialmente famoso jugador de Quidich, Harry Potter.  
  
El joven de ojos color esmeralda se acercó a mi sin terminar el contacto visual. No podía creer que yo hubiera cambiado tanto en estos últimos meses. Las miradas de muchos de los presentes se fijaron en nosotros, ahora reconociendo por fin. Harry se acercó a mi todavía más, me tomó por la cintura, yo sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero si Potter creía que todo se le iba a hacer tan fácil, estaba realmente equivocado. Me separé de su abrazo y lo mire con un poco de tristeza. El simplemente giró la cabeza.  
  
Me alejé de el para poder ver al resto de los presentes, la mayoría eran de gryffindor, pero siendo Lavander "copuchenta, conocedora de gente" había también gente de otras casas. Saludó a todos los que conocía y algunos muchachos ex - revenclaw se acercaron a hablarme. A uno de ellos lo reconocí con Terry Bot, un chico de cabellos dorados al igual que sus ojos. Creo que yo me abría fijado más en el si no fuese porque mis ojos estaban en otro lado, más bien se dedicaban a mirar a otra persona.  
  
Harry se encontraba hablando con una muchacha ex - Hufflepuf, Hannat Abott según pude notar. A decir verdad no pude evitar sentir un poco de celos.  
  
  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
Una pequeña probada de hipocresía  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
  
Y me quedo en el error lento para reaccionar  
  
Even though you're so close to me  
  
Aunque estás cerca de mí  
  
You're still so distant and I can't bring you back  
  
Estás tan distante y no puedo traerte de vuelta  
  
It's true the way I feel  
  
Es cierto lo que siento  
  
Había pasado una hora desde que havia llegado a la fiesta. Yo ya había bailado muchas piezas de música con Terry, pero aún así, nunca lo miré a el. Mis ojos no se despegaban de los verdes ojos de Harry. Y al parecer el tampoco había dejado de mirarme y ese echo despertaba una esperanza en mi corazón.  
  
En una de esas, Terry me dijo que iba por unas bebidas y yo me quedé sola en una de las grandes mesas. Mi mente se había alejado un poco de Harry y ahora yo pensaba sorprendida que aun siendo Lavander y Dean los anfitriones de la fiesta no los había visto en toda la noche. Cuando de repente unas manos me taparon los ojos, la persona que me jugaba esa pequeña broma no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar "adivina quien es" para que yo supiese a quien pertenecían aquellas manos, las conocía demasiado bien. Esas manos que había acariciado todo mi cuerpo.  
  
-Harry-Deje escapar en un leve murmuro.  
  
Harry dejó de taparme los ojos y yo me giré hacia el. Nos miramos unos segundos asta que Harry se sentó a mi lado... así, comenzó todo.  
  
  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
Estaba prometido en tu rostro  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
El sonido de tu voz  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Pintada en mis recuerdos  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
Aunque no estés conmigo  
  
I'm with you  
  
Estoy contigo  
  
Comenzamos la conversación sobre que habíamos echo últimamente. Al parecer Terry se dio cuenta de que estorbaba porque no se volvió a aparecer por la mesa en donde Harry y yo nos encontrábamos. Yo no podía ocultar mi sonrisa. Aunque hubo un tiempo en el cual Harry y yo no nos vimos, me di cuenta de que siempre estuve con el. Que el se había llevado una parte de mi. Se llevó mi corazón. Pero, lo que me entristecía era el echo de que yo estaba segura que yo no me había llevado el suyo.  
  
Me pasé toda la noche presa de esos expresivos ojos esmeralda. Como cuando fue nuestra primera cita. La verdad era que yo ansiaba preguntarle algo a Harry, pero creí que este momento no era el adecuado, de cualquier forma, aún nos quedaba toda la noche ¿no es así?  
  
-Harry, hay algo que me a sorprendido mucho, no e visto a Lavander ni a Dean en toda la noche ¿tu los as visto?- Pregunté un tanto nerviosa, puesto que nuestra conversación se iba acercando a lo de nuestras vidas amorosas después de romper... y yo no quería que el supiera que yo aun lloraba por el en las noches.  
  
-La verdad es que a mi también me sorprende el echo de no haberlos visto.- Dijo Harry sonriendo, yo estaba conciente de que siempre que el sonreía, mis mejillas se ruborizaban.- Y dime Herm, ¿qué a sido de tu vida amorosa?  
  
-Bueno, la verdad yo Harry... desde que nosotros rompimos me e adentrado en escribir un nuevo libro así que no e tenido mucho tiempo para chicos.- Dije yo, pero fue casi toda la verdad, solo me limité a omitir el echo de que además de lo del libro estaba el echo de que yo aun no conseguía olvidarlo.-¿Y que hay de tu vida amorosa, Harry?  
  
-La verdad Hermione, desde que tu y yo rompimos, e conocido a varias chicas, pero nada muy duradero.-Sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho. Todas mis esperanzas se desvanecieron. Pero este era el pago por hacerme esperanzas.  
  
  
  
You Now I see keeping everything inside  
  
Tú Ahora veo guardando todo dentro  
  
You Now I see Even when I close my eyes Tú Ahora veo Inclusive cuando cierro los ojos I hit you and you hit me back  
  
Te goleo y tú respondes golpeándome  
  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
  
Caemos al suelo El resto del día se queda quieto  
  
Fine line between this and that  
  
Una fina línea entre esto y lo otro  
  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
  
Cuando las cosas salen mal pretendo que el pasado no es real  
  
  
  
-AH- Esa estúpida exclamación fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Me sentí muy mal por el echo de que para el hubiese sida tan fácil la separación.  
  
-Sabes Herm, te vez muy hermosa hoy- Me dijo Harry, se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió. Sentí que mis mejillas enrojecían, así que bajé mi cabeza para que Harry no lo notara  
  
-¿En serio?- Mis ojos brillaron cuando levanté mi mirada, ya no me importaba que Harry notace el rubor que cubría mis mejillas.  
  
-Va en serio Hermione, te vez muy bien esta noche.  
  
-Jejejeje-Yo solo atiné a reir nerviosamente. Esta sutuación me ponía los pelos de punta. La verdad es que yo ya lo había meditado mucho, y decidí que este era el momente de preguntarle a Harry lo que quería saber...  
  
  
  
-Harry, se que nosotros hemos perdido el contacto y todo eso pero... bueno, yo tengo algo que me gustaría preguntarte.- En este minuto bajé mi cabeza, no quería que el me viese.  
  
  
  
-Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea Hermione, después de todo, quizá no seamos pareja pero, aún seguimos siendo los mejores amigos ¿no?  
  
  
  
-Claro Harry, los mejores amigos.- Yo aún seguía mirando hacia el piso, no quería que Harry notase que yo estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.- Bueno, Harry espero que esto no te moleste pero... ¿por qué rompiste conmigo?  
  
  
  
Harry se paró de la mesa, me tendió la mano para que yo también me parara. Me llevó asta los jardines y hay no quedamos por un tiempo. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, yo miraba al piso me daba un poco de vergüenza que Harry me viera después de lo que pregunté. Pero el aún no me había respondido. No me gusta para nada el silencio, así que decidí volver a intentar de preguntar.  
  
-Harry... -Me armé de valor pera volver a preguntar, pero Potter me interrumpió.  
  
  
  
-Hermione, si tu quieres saberlo te lo diré- En los ojos de Harry había un poco de tristesa, según pude ver. Yo aún tenia la cabeza baja, para ocultar mi emoción de saber el porque de que cortara conmigo pero también para ocultar la tristeza que sentiría mi corazón al saber la respuesta. Entonces Harry continuó.- Yo... yo corté contigo porque el jugar al Quidich se me estaba haciendo muy pesado y casi no tenía tiempo para ti. Entonces creí que no estaba siendo justo contigo.  
  
  
  
-Aaaah.- Yo aún seguia mirando hacia abajo, mi ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque creía que Harry no me estaba diciendo la verdad.  
  
  
  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
  
Ahora estoy atrapado en un recuerdo  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
  
Y me quedo en el error Lento de reaccionar  
  
Even though you're close to me  
  
Aunque estás cerca de mí  
  
Estás tan distante Y no puedo traerte de vuelta  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí afuera?-Una conocida voz sonó detrás mi. Me voltié y me encontré cara a cara con Lavander y Dean.  
  
-Hola, ¿dónde se había metido la parejita?- Preguntó Harry un tanto pícaro.  
  
El futuro matrimonio se vió sonrijado, yo no pude evitar reír, aunque mi interior estaba llorando.  
  
-Emm... ¿qué tal si entramos?-Preguntó Dean intentando cambiar el tema.  
  
Harry y yo no miramos antes de seguir a la pareja hacia el interior de la casa...  
  
  
  
Y el verde volvió a sentir que necesitaba la dulzura del miel...  
  
  
  
No matter how far we've come  
  
No importa cual lejos hayamos llegado  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
No puedo esperar a ver el mañana  
  
With you  
  
Contigo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: Ke opinan??les gusta??lo odian?? La canción es de Linkin Park, jejeje, yo no pude traducirala sí ke una amiga (ke es fanátik del grupo) me dijo ke ella tenía la traducción así ke me la pasó. Espero ke esté bien. Porfavor déjenme un r/r  
  
Akí respondo los r/r:  
  
Dragon-Girl : Jejejeje... yo tb me compré el cd solo por esa canción, mi ortografía se ke no es buena, es +, en el colegio es en lo ke pero me va =P. Siento mucho ke se hallan pegado las letras en ingles y español, espero ke esta vez no pase lo mismo. Me encanta ke hayas dicho ke es una historia buena!!  
  
Vegalone86 : Me encanta ke te guste!!  
  
Artemisa: Dices ke es muy bueno, ke emoción!! Intenté de coregir lo ke dijiste, espero ke ahora esté bien. Sobre el pk de Harry, lo ke dijo kizá no sea completamente la verdad...  
  
Milenium: Ke bueno ke te guste!! Buu... ke lata ke te vayas sin kerer irte, = ojalá ke lo pases bien!!  
  
Hermione-Iris: Me encanta como escribes!! En especial tu fics de "Los chicos piensan ke". Sniff... U.U, la verdad es ke no soy nada de buena para el inglés. Gracias por el concejo.  
  
Odio a kiko: AAAAAAH!! Una de las escritoras ke + me gusta me dejó un r/r!!! Bueno, lo ke dijo Harry... kizá no sea del todo cierto... (jeje)  
  
Diel: Ke bueno ke te guste!! En cuanto a sirius... voy a tratar ke aparezca en el prox. Cap. ^^  
  
Gracias a todos por sus r/r, y los ke lo leyeron y no djearon un r/r, gracias de todas formas!! 


	3. Cap 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a J K  
  
  
  
Me duele perderte  
  
  
  
Quiero decirte que te amo  
  
  
  
Desde el ruido del mundo,  
  
De la piel a lo más hondo,  
  
Desde el fondo de mi ser.  
  
De este inútil orgullo,  
  
y del silencio que hay en mí,  
  
desde estas ganas mías de vivir...  
  
  
  
Me levanté pesadamente de mi cama, no quería salir de las tibias sábanas que me apartaban de los problemas que estaban metidos en mi cabeza. Después de que Harry respondiese a mi pregunta nos distanciamos un poco en la fiesta, yo sabia que él mentía y él sabía que yo lo sabía. Es duro el no tener a nadie a quien contarle sobre esto, siempre que yo tenía algún problema iba y se lo contaba a Harry, pero esta vez es deferente.  
  
El teléfono sonó, no tuve otra que levantarme a contestar, me sorprendí mucho al verme hablando con Joanne Montti, la chica que conocí en la tienda muggle.  
  
-Hermione-Me dijo ella a través del teléfono- Bueno, que te parece si nos juntamos en el "Alan Birtt" para almorzar juntas?. Quizá parezca un poco sorpresivo pero podríamos hablar.  
  
-Claro Joanne, nos vemos a las tres. Adiós.  
  
  
  
Me pareció una magnífica idea, necesitaba a alguien a quien pedirle concejo y me parece que Joanne podría ayudarme.  
  
  
  
Intenté de ponerme un poco del maquillaje que le había comprado en forma de mostrarle que yo si estaba usando lo que me había llevado de la tienda. Aún era temprano y no tenía la menor idea de lo que podría hacer hasta que llegase la hora acordada por Joanne.  
  
  
  
Quiero decirte que te amo,  
  
Quiero decirte que eres mío,  
  
Que no te cambio por ninguno,  
  
Que por tenerte desvarío.  
  
Quiero decirte que te amo,  
  
Porque eres tan igual a mí,  
  
Cuando por nada discutimos,  
  
Y luego te cierras en ti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Ya habían dado las dos treinta así que salí de mi casa y me subí a mi coche para conducir asta "Alan Britt". El lugar era muy simple pero ese no le quitaba la hermosura. El restorantte era de dos pisos, todo de madera. En el segundo piso habían unas ventanas enormes que te dejaban ver toda la calle. Estacioné mi coche y entré al local, tenia un olor a rústico que me fascinaba. Subí al segundo piso pues en el primero no había rastro de Joanne. Las escaleras eran de distinta madera cada escalón. Muy imaginativo a mi opinión. En la mesa más cercana a las ventanas estaba Joanne, mirando las calles. Me senté a su lado pero no pareció darse cuenta.  
  
  
  
-Hola Joanne- Dije yo mientras ella se sobresaltaba al escuchar mi voz a su lado.  
  
  
  
-Hola, Hermione. No me di cuenta de que ya habías llegado.- Yo sonreí, vaya que despistada la chica.  
  
  
  
El camarero se acercó a nosotras con la intención de pedir la orden, la verdad es que a mi nada me apetecía mucho así que deje que Joanne eligiera por las dos. Después de que la chica Montti le dijese al camarero el nombre de un plato para ambas, el cual no entendió mucho el nombre, pero tengo que confiar en los conocimientos culinarios de Joanne. El camarero de alejó para ir en busca de la orden.  
  
  
  
-Hermione, te noto preocupada, si me permites preguntar. ¿Pasa algo malo?- Me preguntó Joanne con cara de preocupación. Refleccioné un poco antes de responder.  
  
  
  
-Joanne, yo me encontré con mi ex - novio en una fiesta, conversamos de todo un poco... la verdad es que todo iba muy bien asta, que a mi se me ocurrió la magnifica idea- Mi voz pronunció esta última frase de forma un poco sarcástica y con un dejo de rabia hacia mi misma.- de preguntarle él porque de que me cortara.-Suspiré.  
  
  
  
-La verdad Hermione, no sé que decir. Nunca había estado en una situación como la tuya. Pero yo en tu lugar también habría pedido razones. Espero que te aya dicho la verdad, ¿no es así?  
  
  
  
-Hay Joanne, la verdad es que no creo que me aya dicho la verdad completa- Miré hacia el piso- Porque me sorprendería mucho que él me dejase por el Quid... Perdón por el Básquetbol.-Dije rápidamente corrigiendo mi error al recordar que Joanne era muggle.  
  
  
  
-Hombres-Dijo Joanne con exasperación- Siempre con sus excusas tontas  
  
  
  
Yo reí un poco con lo que dijo Joanne, la chica me perecía muy simpática. Llegó el camarero con la comida que resultó ser realmente muy buena. Con Joanne no hablamos más asta que terminamos los platos.  
  
  
  
Del peor de mis fallos,  
  
Del error por el que pagué,  
  
De un teléfono del centro  
  
De mis ganas de vencer.  
  
De la dicha que siento,  
  
Y de esta fiebre mía por ti,  
  
Desde que me enseñaste a sonreir...  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
La tarde con Joanne había estado muy divertida. Tomé las llaves de mi casa y al entrar me encontré, muy sorprendida, con un perro de color negro de gran talante para comportarse, puesto que estaba recostado en mi sillón mirando la televisora muy sorprendido.  
  
  
  
-Sirius!!... Pero que gusto de verte.-Dije yo sorprendida.  
  
  
  
El perro negro se trasformó en un humano de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, que ya no mostraban tristeza como en los años que yo estuve en Hogwarts. Sirius había quedado en libertad después de que Harry derrotó a Voldemort. Sirius se levantó del sillón y me dio un gran abrazo.  
  
  
  
-Tanto tiempo sin verte- Me dijo él ex -prófugo de Azkaban.- Pero mira que linda estás.  
  
  
  
Yo no pude evitar sonreír por el cumplido.  
  
  
  
-Y Sirius, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunté yo.  
  
-La verdad es que estay aquí para hacerle un favor a Harry, no se porqué el no se atreve a llamarte y me manda a mí para, chiquillo vergonzoso es un... -Pero yo no escuchaba lo que decía Sirius de Harry, se me había parado el corazón al saber que Harry quería decirme algo- Bueno, como te decía Herm- Continuó Sirius-Harry quería hablar con tigo así que me dijo que te dijera que si se podían juntar mañana como a las 8:00 en el "Magic Jans" (ya saves, el nuevo restorantte mágico) para charlar.  
  
  
  
Yo estaba muy emocionada. -Bueno Sirius, dile a Harry que allí estaré- Dije yo con una sonrisa imcapás de ocultar.  
  
-Bueno entonces me despido. Adiós 'Mione- Y luego desapareció.  
  
  
  
Quiero decirte que te amo,  
  
Quiero decirte: estoy aquí,[estoy aquí]  
  
Aunque me aleje de tu lado  
  
Tras la ventana de un taxi.  
  
Debo decirte que te amo  
  
Porque es mi única verdad,[mi única verdad]  
  
Tú no me sueltes de la mano,  
  
Aunque podamos terminar.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Me dormí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mañana vería a Harry... y quizá podría volver a preguntar.  
  
*** Me levanté muy tarde, algo inusual en mi. Me salí de la cama, mi intención era la de no emocionarme mucho por mi cita con Harry, pero eso era algo prácticamente imposible.  
  
Corrí el baño y me di la ducha más larga de la historia. Para cuando ya salí del baño, eran las dos de la tarde. Me puse la ropa más simple que encontré en mi guardarropa, luego escogería algo más elegante para mi cita con Harry. Por lo que había oído el "Magic Jans" era un lugar muy elegante. Baje al segundo piso de mi casa para preparar algo para almorzar, puesto que ya era muy tarde para desayunar. Comí muy poco, pero lentamente intentando de que la hora pasara rápidamente.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Busqué en mi guardarropa algo para la ocasión y me decidí por un vestido azul oscuro de seda que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Me puse muy poco maquillaje, solo un brillo labial con destellos rozados. Eran las siete y treinta así que salí de mi casa, decidí que como el lugar no quedaba tan lejos, podría irme caminando.  
  
Al ver el lugar me sorprendí mucho, demasiado. El lugar estaba al lado de una pequeña laguna artificial iluminada, el lugar estaba pintado de un color rosa pálido elegantemente iluminado. También había pequeñas mesitas a la entrada dándole el aspecto de un pintoresco restaurantte francés. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, alguien me tapó los ojos y dulcemente me encaminó asta le entrada.  
  
-Hola Harry, este lugar es muy bonito. Realmente hermoso-Dije mientras mis ojos brillaban ante la hermosura y elegancia del lugar.  
  
-Si... bueno, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos, 'Mione?-  
  
Caminamos a una mesa que daba a la pequeña laguna. Me sentía muy nerviosa, parecía que Harry también se sentía como yo.  
  
-Emm... Bueno, Sirius fue a tu casa, ¿no?- Preguntó Harry, intentando de forzar la conversación.  
  
-Oh, sí. Se veía muy bien, creo que vivir contigo y con Remus le a echo muy bien.-Sonreí, Harry también lo izo.  
  
El camarero llegó pidiendo la orden, Harry ordenó por ambos. A mi no mi importaba si es que hubiese pedido algo que no me gustaba, solo me interesaba él verlo sonreír. Cuando llegó la comida (la cual resultó estar exquisita) no volvimos a cruzar palabra, pero me di cuenta de que de vez en cuando Harry me miraba de reojo.  
  
Al terminar de comer, decimos dar una vuelta por el parque. Cuando llegamos, me senté en una banca que ahí se encontraba. Medité sobre si debía de volver a preguntar, y así hice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Desde el blanco de la página,  
  
Desde mi fragilidad,  
  
Desde mi carta te cuento,  
  
De mi sinceridad.  
  
Quiero decirte que te amo,  
  
Quiero decirte que eres mío,[que eres mío]  
  
Que no te cambio por ninguno,  
  
Que por tenerte desvarío.  
  
Quiero decirte que te amo  
  
  
  
  
  
-Harry... por favor, dime la verdad. ¿Por qué me dejaste?- Pregunté tímidamente con la cabeza baja, como ya era costumbre. Harry, que estaba sentado a mi lado, se paró exasperado.  
  
-Hay, Hermione... ¿por qué tanta curiosidad en saber? Eso ya quedó en el pasado.-  
  
Una rabia me invadió, ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiera olvidado tan rápido? Me levanté rápidamente, quedando frente a el. Unas lágrimas fugitivas de rabia escaparon de mis ojos.  
  
-Que por qué quiero saber? ¿Que por qué quiero saber?!- Estaba gritando, algo poco común en mi. Harry me miraba sorprendido.-Pues porque estoy harta de estarme preguntando todas las noches que que fue lo que hice mal!!!- Volví a sentarme, con las manos en la cara, intentado de ahogar los sollozos.  
  
-Herimone... -Harry se senté a mi lado, preocupado.- Si de verdad quieres saber, pues... yo, yo creía me enamoré de otra persona.- Harry miró el piso, yo lo miré sorprendida... y triste. Él continuó hablando.-Pero ese fue el peor error de mi vida.  
  
Dejé de llorar de repente. Muy sorprendida, una pequeña esperanza crecía en mi interior. Harry me tomó por la barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo.  
  
-Y ese fue el peor error de mi vida porque... nunca dejé de amarte Hermione, nunca lo hice.-  
  
-Harry...- fue un pequeño murmullo, solo el murmurar su nombre, dijo mucho. Sus labios se fueron acercando a los míos, serré los ojos esperando el contacto con ansias. Nuestro beso fue puro, trasmitía un amor que después de serarce no había disminuido, si no acrecentado asta el tope. Yo nunca olvidaría ese beso...  
  
  
  
Quiero decirte estoy aquí, [estoy aquí]  
  
Aunque me aleje de tu lado  
  
Tras la ventana de un taxi.  
  
Quiero decirte que te amo,  
  
Quiero decirte que [eres mío], [que tú eres mío]  
  
Que no te cambio por ninguno,  
  
Porque eres como yo, porque.  
  
Quiero decirte que te amo, te amo  
  
Te amo.  
  
  
  
Y el verde y el miel, volvieron a hundirse en las prefundidas del otro...  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
N/A: AAAAA! Al fin lo terminé, perdón por el retraso y bueno... si kieren un epílogo solo pídanlo por los review ^^ Bueno... me demoré un pokito (saaaaaa! Un pokito?) esta biem, me demoré mucho porque había tenido algunos problemillas (falta de inspiración, virus en el computador, se me borró el documento ;_; y salí de vacaciones entonces me vi sin computador.) Bueno, como ya dije, si kieren epílogo solo pidanlo, me verré feliz de hacer uno ^^.  
  
Gracias a toos lo que me dejaron un r/r y también a los que leyeron la historia. También gracias Andrea por la canción, de verdad que no tenia ni la menor idea de que canción poner.  
  
Bye!!!  
  
P.D. para Sarah (ella sabe kien) : Mala!! No soy una pendejita ;_; 


	4. Epílogo

Me Duele Perderte  
  
Epílogo.  
  
*** Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
[ Acaso sabes lo que me haces sentir?, amor ]  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
[ Pero ahora me siento invisible, como si no fuera real ]  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
  
[ Acaso no sentiste mis brazos alrededor tuyo? ]  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
[ Por que te vas? ]  
  
***  
  
Se sentó en primera fila. como siempre, ósea, teniendo de novio al mejor jugador del equipo ¿quién no lo haría? Por que eso era ella, la "esposa" por así decirlo. Miró al niño de tan solo ocho años que miraba emocionado a los jugadores volar. La mujer sonrió con dulzura mientras miraba a su hijo. Ella era feliz, todo lo que podía desear lo tenía... bueno, quizás no todo.  
Hermione Granger se paró de las gradas para aplaudir al jugador que había echo un tanto.  
Volvió a sentarse sin quitar ni un segundo los ojos de su pequeño hijo. El nombre del pequeño era James Potter. El niño era fantástico, era la razón de su existir. Era muy parecido a Harry, bajito y flacucho, débil de cuerpo pero no de alma. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y muy, pero muy desordenados, los ojos del pequeño, eran de un hermoso color azul. Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo.  
El pequeño James hizo un gesto de rabia al ver que el equipo contrario lograba marcar un tanto.  
  
La mujer sonrió, su pequeño era su orgullo. Cuándo había nacido Harry y ella habían pensado seriamente en la posibilidad del matrimonio pero... ¿Casarse? Pues... no era para ellos, sabían muy bien que lo suyo era lo más fuerte y no necesitaban para nada de un matrimonio ni nada de eso. Y así eran felices... excepto por una cosa.  
  
...Harry ya casi no estaba en casa, el quidich le quitaba casi todo el tiempo. Hermione suspiró deprimida. Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso... era James el que le preocupaba. Volvió a mirar al niño, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad al ver a los jugadores en el aire. No, no era James el que sufría con eso, era ella misma... necesitaba a Harry a su lado.  
La multitud del estadio gritó emocionada al ver que Harry Potter había logrado atrapar la snich. Hermione solo sonrió mientras veía a su hijo correr emocionada hacia su padre, los guardias ya lo conocían. Lo dejarían pasar.  
  
Vio con felicidad como Harry tomaba la copa mientras besaba a su hijo.  
  
*** Here's what I have to say.  
  
[ Esto es lo que tengo que decirte. ]  
  
I was left to cry there,  
  
[ Fui dejado llorando solo ]  
  
Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare.  
  
[ Esperando ahí afuera perdido. ]  
  
That's when I decided  
  
[ Entonces fue cuando me decidí ]  
  
Why should I care?  
  
[ Por que debo preocuparme? ]  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
[ Ya que tu no estabas ahí cuando estaba asustado ]  
  
I was so alone  
  
[ Estaba muy solo ]  
  
***  
  
Su peso se deslizó por la pared mientras una lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas... gracias al cielo James no estaba en casa. Ella no quería que los escuchase pelear. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando... los sollozos que ella misma producía no le permitían oír los pasos que se sentían en la escalera. Ella solo seguía llorando, acurrucada en un rincón.  
Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación... La mujer se limpió las lagrimas y esperó a que se abriera la puerta.  
Amor, yo... - Un hombre de hermosos ojos verdes entró a la habitación, estaba preocupado y triste. Buscó por todos los medios la mirada de Hermione pero ella lo evitaba.  
  
¿Lo sientes? Mira Harry yo... ya llevo mucho escuchando eso creo que...- Ella no pudo continuar, las palabras faltaron al ver a Harry, su Harry... llorando con la cabeza gacha en el umbral de la puerta, ella nunca lo había visto así. Él casi nunca lloraba y mucho menos frente a ella.  
  
Ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo Herm, pero es que ya no sé que decir... yo de verdad te amo, y si lo deseas, por ti dejaría todo. -Dijo Harry mientras se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas. - ¿Quieres que deje el quidich? Yo lo dejo.  
  
No... yo sé que el quidich te hace feliz Harry, es solo que... nunca estas conmigo.-  
  
***  
  
You, you need to listen  
  
[ Tu necesitas escucharme ]  
  
I'm starting to trip  
  
[ Comienzo a caerme]  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
[ Estoy perdiendo mi fuerza y estoy solo en esto. ]  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place?  
  
[ Soy solo un chico que colocas a tu lado para reemplazar a alguien más? ]  
  
when you turn around can you recognize my face?  
  
[ Cuando te vuelves puedes reconocer mi cara? ]  
  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
  
[ Solías amarme, Solías abrazarme ]  
  
***  
  
Más lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de Hermione. Harry se sentó junto a ella, desesperado.  
  
-Hermione... no, por favor no llores. Quizás para ti no sea mucho, pero necesito desirtelo de nuevo... te amos mas que a nada en el mundo. Te adoro, a ti y a James. El quidich para mí no es lo primero, lo son ustedes.  
Hermione levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo miró. Entonces supo, que no importaba que el no estuviese tanto tiempo con ella, sabía que el la amaba más que a nada y que la necesitaba tanto con ella a él.  
  
Entonces Hermione comprendió que quizás habría más peleas, pero ella y Harry las superarían todas... aunque claro que con algo de ayuda por parte de James... que en ese minuto había llegado ya de casa de un amigo y miraba la escena con ternura. Cerró la puerta de la habitación para dejar a sus padres solos.  
  
***  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
[ Pero este no era el caso ]  
  
Everything wasn't ok  
  
[ No todo estaba bien. ]  
  
I was left to cry there  
  
[ Fui dejado llorando solo ]  
  
Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
[ Esperando ahí afuera perdido. ]  
  
That's when I decided  
  
[ Entonces fue cuando me decidí ]  
  
Why should I care?  
  
[ Porque debo preocuparme? ]  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
[ Ya que tu no estabas ahí cuando estaba asustado ]  
  
I was so alone  
  
[ Estaba muy solo ]  
  
You, you need to listen  
  
[ Necesitas escucharme ]  
  
I'm starting to trip  
  
[ Comienzo a caerme ]  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
[ Estoy perdiendo mi fuerza y estoy solo en esto ]  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
[ Llorando con fueza, estoy llorando con fuerza ]  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
[ Llorando con fuerza, estoy llorando con fuerza ]  
***  
  
Y el verde y el miel dieron paso al azul...  
  
*** Open your eyes, Open up wide  
  
-[ Abre tus ojos, abrelos mucho ]  
  
Why should I care?  
  
[ Porque devo preocuparme? ]  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
[ Ya que tu no estabas ahí cuando estaba asustado ]  
  
I was so alone  
  
[ Estaba muy solo ]  
  
Why should I care?  
  
[ Porque debo preocuparme? ]  
  
If you don't care then, I don't care were not going anywhere  
  
[ Si a ti no te importa entonces a mi tampoco, no estamos llendo a ningún lado ]  
  
Why should I care?  
  
[ Porque debo preocuparme? ]  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
[ Si tu no estabas ahí cuando estaba asustado ]  
  
I was so alone  
  
[ Estaba muy solo ]  
  
Why should I care?  
  
[ Porque debo preocuparme? ]  
  
If you don't care then, I don't care were not going anywhere  
  
[ Si a ti no te importa entonces a mi tampoco, no estamos llendo a ningún lado ]  
  
***  
  
N/A : Hoooooooola!! Tanto tiempo, jejeje, bueno, me demoré un "poquito". Es queeeeeee... ya empesaron las clases, y con ellas las tareas, los trabajos, las fiestas (jajaja) y bueno, no habia tenido mucho tiempo. Lo sieeeeeeeento. Bueno, muuuuuchas gracias por los review. Viste, Diel que puse a Sirius?? Jajaja... que conste que no tenia pensado ponerlo, lo puse solo porque lo pediste (siéntete alagada, jajaja) Bueno, muuuuuuchas gracias de nuevo y sorry por la demora. Emmmm... la historia, pues... siempre veo epilogos todos suuuuper de cuentos de hadas y bueno, me dije "Para que no haces uno distinto? Uno con peleas?" tonce me puse las pilas. La verdad es que no me tincaba la idea de que no pelearan nunca, todas la parejas lo hacen. Porque los ojos de James azules? Pues... solo para que la frace del final ( verde y miel diero paso al azul) sonara vien :P jajaja. Bueno, espero les aya gustado.  
  
Review... porfiiiiiiiiiiiiis 


End file.
